Young God
by Drinkmetomadness
Summary: When Marinette's family business might have to close down, she tries to think of a way to save it no matter what. One day, by a twist of fate, she crosses path with the devious Chat Noir. The Prince of the Akuma Mafia. He makes her a deal that she can't refuse. She will become his partner in crime and he would pay for her services. She has fallen for his world and cannot escape. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys, this has been spinning in my mind for awhile so I couldn't resist. Your thoughts would be appreciative and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. I don't bite lol.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Chat Noir. If I did, well, Chat Noir would be my christmas present under the tree.**

 **Prologue:**

Dear Mother,

You always told me that the heroes were good as gold and villains were black as night. Does it make me a bad person that I prefer villains over the heroes? Does it make me a bad person that I see a hint of gold in every villain's heart? Does it make me a bad person that I do bad things for the goodness of my heart?

Am I a bad person for loving someone oh so wrong before I found him to be oh so right for me?

Mommy, I know you're not proud. Mommy, I know you think that every Mother knows best for their child. Mommy, I know you don't want a rotten apple, but a ripe one.

I'm not a rotten apple… I'm an apple made of gold.

My Kitty knows it too.

Warm regards,

Your daughter-Marinette Du-Cheng

 **Chapter one:**

I walked briskly throughout the streets of Paris. I passed by various, open-window stores before a particular one stopped me dead in my tracks. I saw a beautiful, red dress that glittered itself in the stall. I put a tentative gloved hand against the window and found myself enraptured by the dress. I wasn't fantasizing about wearing the dress, oh no, I fantasized about being the maker of that captivating dress. Whoever made it was quite an artistry. The fabric, the texture, the color all made up as pure perfection.

I wonder how much it is? My eyes lingered to the price before they widened like teacups. The price was so out of my league that it wasn't even worth naming on how much digits I saw on the price sign.

I sighed in complete hopelessness. What was I even thinking? I'm in the ritzy part of Paris, so I should have known it would be way out of my reach. I even forgot I was in this neck of the woods. Speaking of which, I still have to deliver this fruit cake to Miss Tikki before it gets too dark out. I tightened my coat, that was made by yours truly, before I did the arduous task of sprinting in the snow without falling.

 **XOX**

By the time I got to Miss Tikki craft store, it was dark out and I couldn't feel my toes anymore. Luckily, I didn't fall once, and I couldn't be happier. I saw Miss Tikki behind a wooden desk, polishing something metal that looked almost like a… gun. Oh my gosh, when in the hell did Miss Tikki start selling guns?!

"Miss Tikki?" I addressed meekly to her to make my presence known. She finally noticed my presence and grants me with a bright smile.

"Hello, Mari! It's good to see you darling, how are you?" She cooed affectionately.

I hesitantly make my way over to her before I slowly point at the gun she was holding.

"Why do you have a gun?" Way to go, Marinette, great way to state the obvious.

I was not expecting to hear a hearty laugh from her. She started to giggle like crazy before she put the gun away from my line of vision.

"Oh, I've been getting quite paranoid, you know. What with the Akuma Mafia out prowling the streets a lot recently, better to be safe than sorry." I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination, but I saw a hint of mirth gleaming in her eyes for a second.

I must be delusional.

"You're right, the Akuma Mafia are dangerous," I said to her while being lost in thought.

The Akuma Mafia. Even the name of them sends a bile taste to my mouth. I almost wish I could wipe the name clean with a bar of soap from my tongue. However, I knew the Akuma Mafia would forever be uncleaned, no matter how much soap and water they use to wipe the blood off their tainted hands.

They stole. They cheat. They lie. And they even kill.

I almost choked on my saliva when the word kill glittered in my wandering mind. I never understood why it was even necessary for them to cause such a ruckus in our city? I almost thought they would have died out by now because it has almost been like five or six years when their name became known on the streets of Paris. They started out small, but then they spread out like wildfire. They were a mere rumor whispered among the streets before they became something you would never dare to make up about for a simple tease. One person in Akuma Mafia that had his own title was Chat Noir. And no one, I really mean no one, uttered his name out loud at all.

"Is that my fruit cake, sweetie?" I heard Miss Tikki inquire, which snapped me out of my perturbed thoughts.

"Aww, yes, here you go," I handed her the fruit cake and she exchanged it by giving me her debt that was way more than necessary.

"Miss Tikki, this is totally not necessary!" I exclaim frantically while trying to hand her money back, but she was having none of it.

"No Marinette, think of it as a huge tip for always going out your way and being a great friend to me. I know your family business is not doing well, it's the least I can do." She explained to me with a smile I was always familiar with.

"You know, huh?" I asked her timidly.

Tikki nodded.

"I have a few birdies that always give me the loop of stuff. Don't peg me as a gossiper, instead, peg me more as an observer," She says mysteriously.

She quickly kisses me on the cheek. "Things will get better soon because that is how life works. When you go up in life, you must come down eventually," I know that Miss Tikki was around in her late 30s or early 40s, but it amazed me how wise she was sometimes. She must be an old soul. A very old soul. I added exasperatedly.

"It's getting late, you better get going, and please be careful," I waved her a quick goodbye, but before I walked out in the frigid cold she halted me.

"Marinette!" She exclaimed and I stared back at her confusingly

"I've been low on making outfits, I don't suppose you can make some for me, and bring your outfits here by next week. Don't worry, I'll be paying you and I'll make sure you'll be recognized for your designs." Miss Tikki was such a sweet woman!

I quickly ran to hug the living daylights out of her and said a lot of my thank yous before I literally skipped out the door. It was now snowing hard outside and I frankly didn't give a damn.

 **XOX**

Miss Tikki sighed as she stared at the door. She felt so bad for the girl and her family. Things were quite tough, especially when it's around the holidays. She adored that Marinette girl. She was such a sweetheart and she sometimes wished the bluenette had more confidence in herself. She needed a push. A push she wasn't sure of, but a push in the right direction or even the wrong direction.

"Damn, you still look good by playing an innocent citizen," She heard a flirty tone that made her want to gag herself.

She quickly grabbed the gun that was fully loaded at a familiar, smirking face. She glared when she met her former partner and ex-lover-Plagg.

"What are you doing here, Plagg?" She asked the said man through clenched teeth.

"Can a guy visit his favorite girl?" He asked in mock hurt before he caught her in a smothering hug.

"I am not your girl... Yuck, you reek of smelly cheese, get off of me!" She pushed him off of her with vigorous force

"Me-Ouch, that hurt, Tikki," He said in a blubbery tone.

"Please leave those cat puns, to Chat Noir, if you please," She said with a heavy eye-roll.

"What, I was once known as Chat Noir too, until I gave him that notorious title to him," Plagg whined childishly.

"Anyways, how is Chat doing by the way?" Tikki inquired to him in heavy curiosity. It's been awhile since she's been at the Akuma Mansion. She would never admit to anyone, but Chat Noir was her favorite out of the bunch. Besides Plagg, but she would rather gag herself than admit that out loud.

"The kid, he's doing okay. His old man or I should say our boss, has been pushing him a lot recently," Plagg's voice became a lot quieter.

"What do you mean, Plagg?"

"The poor kid has been scared shitless with his inner demons and his haunting nightmares. I'm so afraid the kid will lose himself to the madness and I think that is what the boss is aiming for." Tikki hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. She felt his body shaking from anger or sadness. She couldn't tell.

"Shh, it's okay, Plagg. Will figure this out, okay. You are my Clyde and I'm your Bonnie. So together, we're both invincible," She put her head at the crook of his neck and felt herself surrender to the familiar comfort he gave to her.

"I did miss you Plagg..." She admitted with a heavy sigh.

He murmured in her shirt for his response.

"By the way, who was that gal who came out of your store earlier?" Well, that was a 180 turn of conversation.

She broke away from him. "A good friend of mine, such a sweetheart. Poor thing, her family has been struggling financially," Tikki began to reflect how she could secretly put money in their income for their bakery business.

"She did look like a sweetheart. A sweetheart for my dear old Chat Noir," Plagg's eyes glittered with mischievousness.

Tikki's entire body ran cold. "Plagg, no, she will not get involve with us,"

"Why not, she might be a good addition to the Mafia," Plagg responded while smirking at her.

"You leave her alone, do you understand me!" She began to shake him like a mad woman.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Be careful who you get attached to, my sweet Tikki. Our Boss knows everything, especially your affairs on who you talk to." He strolled his way to leave.

"Have fun playing the role as a perfect citizen, but don't forget this vacation of yours won't last longer," He opened the door and tried not to pay attention to the hurtful words she threw at him like daggers.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you Plagg!" Plagg slammed the door behind him.

He put his gloved hand out to touch a beautiful snowflake that descended down on the palm of his hand. He missed Tikki. He missed his Tikki. He felt nothing without his Tikki. If dragging that bluenette into the Mafia, he would do it in a heartbeat. Somehow, deep down, he had a feeling that the bluenette might be the key to help Chat Noir's demons.

 **~Thoughts and Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: You guys are amazing! Thanks so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are so wonderful. This is a AU, but they will use their miraculous as their secret identities. If you guys have any questions, please let me know. I would love to hear what you guys think, so don't be shy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Chat Noir. If I did, well, the Christmas special would have had a lot of mistletoe's for our favorite couple.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **I** boldly walked into Miss Pandora's tailor store and found myself captivated by the decor. There were crystal chandeliers dangling from the high ceilings, with a grand spiral staircase, and a huge fireplace in the far corner. I started to walk towards the red dress, hearing my worn-out boots reverberate throughout the store. I took off my gloves and gingerly touched the dress that felt like pure silk.

"What size are you, my dear?" I immediately put my hands back like the fabric burned me.

"Huh?" I said dumbly for my response.

I turned and faced an older woman. She had red hair like a candy apple, with a few strays of visible gray hair, and her brown eyes portrayed kindness.

"Oh no, I'm just browsing, and I don't even have the money to buy it," I explained to her while fiddling with my hands.

"That's okay, dearie. Who am I to stop a girl who wants to play the role of Cinderella for a little bit?" She started to browse through the various sizes of the red dresses before one particular size caught her eye.

I blushed madly when she put the red dress over my clothing. "I think this one should fit ya, try it on please," She ushered me into the nearest dressing room and I had no room to argue.

The woman was right. The dress was about my size. She had a really good eye. I slowly started to undress and found myself quite giddy on what I would look like. Finally, it was the moment of truth, and I was a little apprehensive to see the results. I put on a red and black polka dot mask that came with the dress. I turned to face the mirror and felt my breath get caught in my throat.

I looked like a Disney princess. The dress showed every curve of my body and I looked like a grown woman. I put my hand against the mirror, a bright smile came upon my chapped lips. Santa Claus, if you can hear my plea, all I want is this red dress for Christmas.

Before I started to undress, I heard a loud bang like a gunshot.

What in the world?!

"All right, nobody move! I'm here to collect a red dress for a certain friend of mine, so pardon my intrusion," I hesitantly poked my head out and felt my entire body ran cold.

Standing in all his glory, the one and only, Chat Noir. Out of all of the places in Paris, why did Chat Noir have to round up here?

"Don't touch those dresses! Get out of my store, you thief!" I heard an older woman exclaim.

Oh no. It's the same woman that handed me the dress.

"I will be out of your hair soon, lady. As soon as I find the purrfect size," He said to her casually like he was discussing the weather.

Before I could even blink, she slapped him hard across the cheek.

Oh. My. God. No one, I really mean no one, ever slapped Chat Noir and lived to tell the tale. He glared daggers at her as he grabbed her hand hard.

He's going to kill her. He's going to kill her. He's going to kill her. I thought over and over like a broken record.

I wasn't sure if it was fear that clouded my rationalize mind. I wasn't sure if it was the dress that made me feel invincible. I wasn't sure if the mask made me feel protected. All I knew that I was charging; charging towards Chat Noir.

I caught Chair Noir by surprise when I pushed him with a vigorous force. I stood my ground when Chat Noir regained his balance.

"Leave. Her. Alone." I said through clenched teeth. Wow, even my voice sounded steady.

Many emotions played behind his very green eyes before a smirk came upon his lips. "My dear Princess, you are quite a feisty one," He said to me in a teasing manner.

"Get. Out. Of. This. Store." I said to him with a hint of venom in my tone.

My eyes locked with him before they lingered to the gun. The gun. It's out of his reach, I need to get it. We both ran to get the gun and I somehow managed to get it first. I thanked the lucky stars because none of my clumsiness has seemed to make its appearance…. yet.

I aimed the gun at him, my hand not shaking in the slightest. I looked him dead in the eye as he ever so slowly strolled towards me.

"Easy there, Princess. Drop the gun, you don't know what you're doing," He said to me like I was a small child.

A click sound made him falter when I pressed something. "I may not know what I am doing, but I do know that you're the bad guy,"

He laughed darkly. "What are you going to do, Princess, kill me?" For some reason, it looked like he wanted me to kill him, but I must be seeing things.

I gave him a smirk of my own. I aimed at the glass window before it shattered into a million pieces. I heard the alarm system began to reverberate throughout the store and all of the customers ran out like cattle.

He looked at me in surprise and I shrugged my shoulders. "Unlike you, I'm no killer. You better run Kitty, before the cops come hot on your tail," I said loud enough for him to hear.

He gave me a salute and was that a genuine smile?

"Will see each other again, Princess," He said to me before he disappeared into the night.

Typical. I thought to myself with a heavy eye-roll.

I made my way to grab my clothes from the dressing room before I wrapped my heavy coat around me. I was about to head towards the exit before someone halted me with a vigorous pull on my arm.

"Excuse me, you need to pay for the dress," It was the same woman from earlier. I finally found out her name when I glanced at her nametag-Florence Pandora.

"Listen, Mrs. Pandora. We've had a long night, so can you please let me keep the dress? I'll find a way to pay you back, I promise." She pulled on me harder. I could even feel her sharp, polished nails digging into my skin.

"You are not going anywhere without buying the dress or giving it to me," She replied in a clipped tone.

"I saved your life from Chat Noir who could have killed you!" Why do I even have to justify myself?

"It doesn't matter if you saved my life and did a good deed. You still need to pay!" This lady was getting on my last nerve.

I pushed her away from me and ran out like my life depended on it. "I'm going to tell the police on you!" I heard her exclaim, but I tuned her out as I ran all the way home.

 **XOX**

Chat Noir watched in heavy amusement at the whole exchanged as he sat lazily on the street lamp. Poor thing. She did a good deed, but the old hag did nothing but give her the cold shoulder. The bluenette was a criminal, just like him now. He knew he had to get back to the Akuma's safe mansion, his boss, or he should say his dad, would be livid if he missed his curfew again. His old man would punish him for not getting the dress, so he found himself in a sticky predicament.

Suddenly, an idea glittered in his mind. He found himself following the bluenette, with a smile he had trouble concealing.

 **XOX**

"I'm a criminal…" I said out loud as I plopped myself onto my bed.

I somehow managed to bypass my parents and make it to my room with no problem. I hid the dress, the mask, and gun safely under my bed. What am I going to do? I'm a criminal now, so would I end up in jail? They had high-tech security cameras in that store, so they might be available to identify me.

I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

What was that? I thought in heavy confusion.

I grabbed the gun from my bed without thinking, noticing that the sound is coming from my balcony window.

I hesitantly opened it and looked outside in heavy alert. A moment later, feline eyes popped in my line of vision and I let out a startled scream.

"Didn't mean to startle you, Princess," I heard a playful tone that sounded so familiar.

"Chat Noir!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"The one and only," He says dramatically as he made his way into my room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime to see you, Princess?" He answered with a question of his own.

"It is if you're seeing me," I said sarcastically without thinking.

"Meouch, don't have to be so hard, Princess," I ignored his mock hurt as I climbed down the ladder. I wanted to be far away from my bed because I didn't want him getting any crazy ideas.

I aim the gun at him as I sat on my computer chair. "Don't worry, Princess. I'm not going to lay a single claw on you, Cat's honor." I rolled my eyes dramatically at his cat puns.

"Don't you ever get tired of your cat puns?"

He smirked at me while he shook his head.

Stupid cat.

"Why are you here?" I inquired to him tiredly. The night has really been taking its toll on me.

"To make a proposition you cannot refuse," Okay, that caught my attention.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"If you give me the dress, I can cover your tracks back at the tailor store, so you won't be questioned by the police,"

I looked at him dumbstruck. Was he serious?

"How can I trust you?" I ask him with heavy suspicion.

"Well, you not dropping dead at floor should gain enough trust in me. Don't you think?" I shivered when he said that so casually. He really did not blink an eyelash when he kills people, does he?

"You got a deal," I said while releasing a shaky sigh.

I got the dress and mask out before I handed it over to him.

"It's been a purrleasure, doing business with ya," He made his way towards the window before he halted.

"By the way, may I have my gun back, purrtty please?" I glanced at the gun and then at him.

Before he could even blink, I threw the gun out the window. I laughed giddily at his reaction.

"It would be stupid of me to hand a gun to a dangerous, Mafia Prince," He looked at me lost for words.

"What's the matter, cat caught your tongue?" I literally wanted to kick myself when I made a corny cat pun. Didn't I just say to him that I found his cat puns ridiculous? But here I was; making a cat pun of my own. I am such a hypocrite.

"You know, my lady. Have you ever considered working with Akuma Mafia and being my partner in crime?"

When he said that, I started to laugh like crazy. However, it subsided when he wasn't laughing with me.

"Oh wait, you're serious?!" I gaped at him wide-eyed.

"Well, the heroic deed you did for that crazy lady earlier, didn't seem to go well," He said in a mocking manner.

"You saw that?" I asked while he nodded his head for his response.

"I don't know…" I took a glance out the window.

"Well, you have already stolen a very expensive dress, so I don't think you won't have any problems in the criminal department." He explained strongly.

"But that was an accident!" I retaliated meekly.

"Was it, Princess?" He barked back tauntingly.

I froze. Was it an accident? I mean, I literally ran out with the dress when the woman told me that I had to pay. However, I really wanted the dress, I wanted the dress so badly. I've never worn something so luxurious on my body in my entire life. Damn, he was right, it wasn't an accident.

"Look, Princess. You think it over and I'll come back when I discuss it with my boss. And don't worry, I'll make sure to cover your paw prints," With that, he disappeared into the night before I closed the window and locked it with caution.

What have I done? I almost made a deal with the devil himself. The devil named Chat Noir. He knows where I live. He knows the felony I did. He knows my…. Wait a minute. He never asked for my name, so that made me feel a bit better.

I heard my mother calling for me, it was time for dinner. I took one last glance at the window before I headed down for dinner.

 **XOX**

A loud, furious slap echoed throughout the large, office. The one who received the harsh slap was none other than Chat Noir. Chat glanced up at the intimidating man that slapped him across the face before he looked back down at the wooden floorboard.

"I am very, very disappointed in you, Chat," The man seethed in vivid anger.

"I'm sorry, Hawk Moth," Chat replied quietly.

"You should be sorry, son. A little girl somehow managed to catch you off guard, which made you not get the right size for Mr. Green's daughter," Hawk Moth threw the dress at Chat, which he caught easily.

"It's not like that spoiled girl needs any more dresses," Chat mumbled under his breath. However, Hawk Moth managed to hear him.

"We need to be in his good gracious, especially his daughter. We need the Green family as an alliance, Chat," Hawk Moth explained.

Chat only nodded and bit his tongue with his commentary.

"By the way, this girl, you said she was in your class," Hawk Moth confirmed while Chat nodded.

"I'm quite interested of this fellow classmate of yours, Chat. Marinette, was it? I will like you to bring her to the Akuma mansion for a planned dinner, and make sure she wears that dress." Well, that was 180 turn of conversation.

"Yes sir," Chat Noir complied with Hawk Moth's order as he made his way to leave Moth's office.

"Goodnight Adrien," He heard Hawk Moth whisper out his citizen name.

Adrien sighed. "Good night, Dad," With that, he shuts the door behind him.

 **~Thoughts and thanks for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays everyone. This is my present to you guys, a long chappie and I'm so glad I got it done. I would love to hear what you guys think, so don't be shy. And I want to thank you guys for the favs, follows, and the reviews. You guys are wonderful!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, If I did, I would have aired a Miraculous Christmas Carol special.**

 **Chapter 3:**

I heaved out a tired sigh as I made my way inside the boisterous classroom. Argh, why is everyone so damn chirpy this morning? It's Monday for crying out loud, so why is everyone so hyped over on this rainy Monday? Gosh, I really wish it was Sunday instead of this manic, Monday. Sunday, my beautiful nap day.

I took my seat and put my head on my desk. I tuned everyone out, trying to get some fifteen minutes of sleep in before the teacher comes barging in.

Heaven. I thought to myself with a smile.

"Marinette!" Or not as I heard a loud voice yelling out my name.

I groaned as I groggily looked up to face my best friend, Alya Cesaire who was holding a big cup of coffee.

Wait a minute… coffee!

"Gimme some," I said to her with a whine.

God, since when did I become so needy and demanding?

As the beautiful friend Alya is; she handed me her coffee with no questions asked.

I love this girl and I was going to tell her.

"Alya, have I ever told you that I love you more than fashion?" I asked her as I took some big, greedy sips.

She only chuckled for her response.

I could feel the caffeine kicking in. My mind wasn't as tired and I felt myself a little more alert. The miracles of coffee. I thought to myself with a smirk of victory.

"Hey, why is everyone more talkative than usual, today?" I piqued with heavy curiosity.

"Oh my gosh, you don't know about the Lady in the red dress and Chat Noir?!" Alya asked giddily.

Before I could stop myself, I spit out the coffee like I was a damn fountain.

"Hey Mari, are you okay?" Alya asked me as a few kids turned to look at me.

I blushed madly at this.

"I'm fine, Alya. You got me shocked, is all. What were you saying about Chat Noir?" I inquired to her with a forced smile.

Alya seemed to buy my fake reassurance because she didn't question me any further. She pulled out her phone to show me an article.

It said:

 **~Breaking News~**

 **Thought as a Hero, but now a Criminal?**

 **Last night, Chat Noir or Cat Noir came to steal a high-demand red dress at Miss Pandora's tailor store. A teenage girl-{Though somehow, no one was available to get a full identification of her, despite the high-tech security cameras.} Wore the high-demand red dress and scared off Chat Noir. You would think of her as a hero, but that all changed when she refused to give the dress back and physically hurt the owner of the store. She did not pay for the red dress, nor had any intention to do so. She ran like the criminal we now assume she is, so beware of getting any of your dresses stolen.**

 **There have been rumors spreading that people call her Ladybug. Seeing as she wore a red dress and a black and red polka dotted mask. Also, it seemed Chat Noir was quite fond of her when he called her his Princess and Mistress.**

 **Who is this Ladybug? And when will she strike next?**

The moment I finished reading that exasperated article; all I wanted to do was strangle those stupid journalists. They did get the facts right, but not really. I never really hurt the woman, all I did was gently push her away. Also, mistress, Chat Noir never uttered the word mistress from his mouth.

By some miracle, can I restart my Sunday and do it all over again?

"What are you girls, reading?" I heard a voice that sounded like an angel.

The sound came from Adrien Agreste. The man I was deeply in love with. The man who protected me from the rain. The man who has no freakin clue that I love him dearly.

Life really sucks, right now.

"Hey Adrien, hey Nino. Marinette and I were just talking about the possible new criminal… Ladybug." Alya said dramatically.

"Oh, I heard about her, I kinda feel bad for her," Were my ears deceiving me? But did I just hear that Adrien held sympathy for Ladybug?

Adrien was such saint. He saw the good in everyone, no matter what.

"Dude, she's basically a criminal now, she broke the law. So why do you feel sorry for a thief?" Nino asked Adrien perplexed.

"Well, she basically did save the store from Chat Noir, you know. So they should have maybe let her keep the dress as a thank you gift." Yes, Adrien, you're absolutely right. I thought the same thing too.

Wow, we even think the same, which proves that we're mentally compatible with each other.

"Also, she's… cute," Adrien finished nervously.

I think I have just died and gone to heaven.

I felt myself floating on a puffy, pink cloud. Hearing what he said about Ladybug or I should say myself, rang in my ears like a prayer.

Before I could comment on what Adrien said, Madame Bustier strolled in and told us to take our seats.

Even though throughout the school day, I never said a word to Adrien, but him thinking of me as Ladybug was enough to make my day.

 **XOX**

"I hate Physics," I said out loud as I leaned back on my computer chair.

I've been doing nothing but this physics review packet our teacher Ms. Mendeleev gave us throughout the day. She told us we have a test on Thursday and that it's a big part of our grade for the quarter.

Yep, I'm screwed.

"The fifth question is wrong, erase b and circle d instead." Someone said behind me.

I yelped in fright when I saw it was Chat Noir.

How in world did he get here? I could've sworn I locked that damn window.

"My lady," He took a dramatic bow.

I rolled my eyes at the gesture.

I noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

"What do you got there?" I asked him as I tried to sneak a peak.

"For you, Ladybug," He revealed the red dress and the mask.

"Wait a minute, did you just call me Ladybug?" I asked him, but I already knew the answer.

"Well, it is now your villain name, is it not?" He asked with a smirk.

I snorted for my response.

"Anyways, I've talked to my boss, the Mafia King of Paris. He informed me that he would like you to join him for dinner at 10:30 pm. sharp, to discuss a clawesome offer at his mansion!" Did he have to put a cat pun in there?

"So let me get this straight, your boss wants to meet little old me?" He nodded as he handed me the dress.

"And he wants you to wear the dress you beautifully stolen and the mask as well," He finished as he made his way up my ladder.

"I'll be here to pick you up at 10:00 sharp, my lady, unless you want me to stay and get you pampered?" I wasn't sure, but it almost looked like he wanted to stay and get me all dolled up.

I gave him a hesitant thumbs up. "Nope, I'm good, Chat," He abide me a goodbye before he went out the window.

I really need to look into getting a padlock for my balcony window. Scratch that, I need to barricade that damn window.

I glanced at my computer screen: seeing that it was now eight o clock. Well, I better get ready.

 **XOX**

I applied the final touch of red lip-gloss upon my lips before I found myself completely satisfied of my appearance. I had my hair done in its usual pigtails, with a pair of red ribbons to keep it in place, and I began to fiddle with it nervously. I put on one of my nice, heavy coats around myself as I nervously climbed up my ladder.

What was I doing?

I'm literally putting myself in a lion's den.

I need to bring something to protect myself.

Luckily, I had some pepper spray in my drawer. I went to my bed area and pulled out the said item from my drawer.

Now, where could I hide it?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Shoot. Chat is here.

"Just a second," I said very high-pitched.

Smooth, Marinette, real smooth.

I heard my window slowly slide open.

Why didn't I lock it?

Without thinking, I put the pepper spray in my bra before I turned to face a smirking Chat Noir.

"My Princess, you look ravishing," He purred in delight

He circled around me, his eyes dancing with admiration.

I blushed madly at this.

"Really?" I asked him meekly.

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You look beautiful, my lady, like a ladybug," I cracked a smile at the private joke.

Suddenly, I felt something covering my eyes. I tried to get it off before I felt Chat's gloved hands that halted me from doing so.

"Nothing personal, Princess. Hawk Moth likes to keep his mansion as secretive as possible," I rolled my eyes, despite him not being available to see my expression.

I felt a frigid, cold air hit my cheek, which made me snuggle deeper into my coat. He must have strolled me towards the window.

"Hang on tight," I clutched him tightly on his black suit before I felt myself flying.

 **XOX**

"Miss Ladybug, it is such a pleasure for you to decide to dine with me," I heard a business-like voice greet me.

Chat finally took the blindfold off of me and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I let my eyes regained its vision before I felt myself gasp.

I found myself at the head of the table, with a bunch of scrumptious food in my line of vision, and seeing a smirking Hawk Moth; sipping some wine.

I wiped some drool from my mouth with my hand. I am so classy… not.

"Care for some wine, Ladybug?" I nodded because I was too scared I would make a fool of myself.

A maid that came out of nowhere poured me some before she disappeared into the shadows.

I scanned for Chat Noir before my eyes landed on him sitting next to Hawk Moth. It's kind of funny that seeing that cat made myself feel a little more relax. I am most definitely going to need to see a therapist after this.

"Please dig in," Hawk Moth said as he and Chat dug in their own plates.

He doesn't have to tell me twice. As I made my plate, a troublesome thought halted me from eating.

What if they poisoned the food or put some kind of sleep powder in it? So I decided to reluctantly put my hands in my lap and endure myself to watch them eat.

Why did I skip dinner for this? I'm such an idiot.

I noticed Chat wasn't really eating either, he only had green veggies on his plate.

How odd.

Chat glanced at my direction and frowned at me. "Are you not hungry, Ladybug?"

I crossed my arms in irritation. "I am, but how do I know you didn't put something in my food?"

I heard Hawk Moth chuckle at my statement as he cut his delicious steak.

Yum.

"Clever girl, you are. However, I want to be in your good gracious, Ladybug. So you have no need to fret over if I put something extra in the food,'' Hawk Moth looked me dead in the eye.

"So please eat, my dear, unless you want this good food to go to waste," Argh, I really do hate wasting food. It's one of my pet peeves.

I let out a defeated sigh. If I'm going to be working for him, I'm going to have to put some trust in him and also Chat Noir.

I took a hesitate bite of my steak and found myself moaning in delight. It felt like a piece of heaven just went into my mouth. It was so ripe, so juicy, so damn tender. Before I could stop myself, I started to devour the steak. I didn't even need steak sauce because the steak was so flavorful.

I took a hesitant sip of my wine, which had a tang taste to it and it warmed me like a heated oven. However, I stuck with drinking the glass of water I asked for throughout my meal. I didn't want the wine to make me feel vulnerable in any way

"Now, Ladybug. I was available to cover your tracks back at the tailor store, so I was available to get hold of your identification and I used my own motives." I froze in my place.

Hawk Moth pulled out a file from his jacket and began to read out loud. "Your name is Marinette Du-Cheng, nice to meet you," He greeted sarcastically.

"Likewise," I said back to him without thinking.

"Your family owns a bakery, how sweet," Hawk Moth said with a creepy smile.

"Yes, we do owe a bakery. My family owning the bakery is part of the reason I'm here, but I think you know why that is." Surprisingly, Hawk Moth's face portrayed confusion, despite him wearing a gray mask that covered most of his face.

"What probably says in your file, the bank is going to kick us out if we don't come to enough money around February," I said bitterly.

Suddenly, I heard a fork clank hard on a plate. I realized it was Chat, and he looked like he was in shock. He seemed to compose himself when I stared at him and was back to having that smirk on his face.

"That is quite a tragedy, my lady. What a plot twist!" I rolled my eyes when he was just being dramatic.

Typical of him, I realized.

"So anyways, If I do work with you, I would want you to somehow maybe blackmail the bank to not take my home away. Also, I'm not interested in keeping the things I steal, you can keep it if you want. However, if the stuff I steal is in a believable range, I would like to give it to my friends or my family. I will do anything you ask me, but I will not kill, everything else that I have to do is fine." I could feel the tension rising, you couldn't even cut it with a sharp knife.

"So you want nothing at all, nothing that your little heart desires? But I must say that you could steal a better dress," Hawk Moth said sweetly like honey. He was trying to lure me in with temptations, but I knew better than that.

I stood my ground. "Nope, I'm perfectly fine with this dress, thanks anyway," I replied to him back.

"All right then, but once February ends and your home life is taken care of. Would you pursue working for me?"

I fiddled with my hands nervously, which I usually do out of habit.

"Actually, I kind of want to get out of it, if you don't mind? But don't worry, I won't tell a single soul about this as long as I live. Cross my heart and hope to die." I mentally kicked myself when I did the childish gesture of the heart thing.

"That's fine, but if you do change your mind, the offer still stands," He pulled out of his chair and so did Chat Noir. So I followed their example as I stood up also.

Hawk Moth snapped his fingers before the table tilted over and was swallowed up on the floor.

What the heck?! Where did the table go?!

Hawk Moth snapped his fingers again, and the floor moved to tip over a new table.

Hawk Moth handed me a bodysuit that came with a mask, and a yo-yo off the table. I stared at the stuff in amazement. The bodysuit had colors like a ladybug and so did my yo-yo. I shrieked giddily despite on trying to stay calm and collected.

"The bodysuit will protect you from the cold, fire, and even water sometimes," I heard Hawk Moth list as I nodded dumbly.

"The yo-yo, my dear. It will give you the taste of freedom, it will let you swing all over the streets of Paris, and it will help you wrap up policeman if you get caught." He laughed darkly and I found myself laughing with him.

Oh. Boy.

"I would like for you to practice and get familiar with this line of work. So I've decided that you won't have your first mission till this Saturday. You will partner up with Chat, since he seems to be lacking with stealing lately," I saw Chat look down at the floor and I felt bad for him.

Hawk Moth is harsh.

"Tomorrow night, around eightish, Chat will bring you back to the mansion and you will be practicing in the training room. You would also be seeing some of my other recruits, so try to make a good first impression."

Hawk Moth really knows how to put pressure on you. However, I didn't let the anxiety get to me.

I nodded my head in determination.

"I will give it my all sir, don't you worry," With that, I felt the blindfold being put back on me and I was flying back into the cold.

 **XOX**

It was around Midnight when we got back and I didn't hesitate to put my stuff under the bed.

I noticed he still lingered by the window, and I looked at him curiously.

"Is everything okay, Chat?" I asked him with a hint of concern because he looked like he was frowning.

"You're a selfless, girl, Marinette. I admire and envy that quality of yours,"

When he said my name, a shiver of delight went up to my spine. I thought of it as strange because only Adrien could make me shiver like that. It must be the cold, that must be it because he didn't shut my window.

Focus, Marinette. Back at the task at hand.

"I'm really not that selfless, Chat, considering that I selfishly stole the dress. And, Hawk Moth's offer of keeping things I steal was so hard for me to resist!" He looked at me surprised.

"I may be considered selfless sometimes, but I'm no saint. Nobody is perfect, Chat. So you shouldn't be jealous of me because we embrace our good traits in different ways."

I smile encouragingly up at him as I took his gloved hand in mine. "You saved my skin from getting questioned by the police and gave me an opportunity to save my home. So that's pretty damn selfless. We're bad guys, yeah, but we're still human beings with various emotions." I felt Chat tighten my hand with a gentle squeeze.

Wait a minute, why is he giving me that look I give to Adrien? Why is he leaning closer? Why is he holding my head in place?

Oh crap, is he going to kiss me? Yep, oh my gosh he is, but I need to save these untouchable lips for Adrien. Come on, Marinette, think of something.

Uh hah.

I quickly grabbed the pepper spray and I sprayed it at him. He hissed in pain and covered his eyes.

He yelled at me furiously. "Why in the hell did you do that for, Princess?!"

I shrugged sheepishly. "Umm, the heat of the moment," I said lamely.

Luckily, I didn't spray him too bad, and whatever the moment we had went straight out the window.

He bid me a goodnight and went back to the flirtatious kitty he was.

I didn't think much of him trying to kiss me because I believed it was an emotional, heat of the moment. However, in the far future, I would begin to have doubts about that.

 **~Phew, Chapter 3 is complete. I would love to hear your thoughts and thanks so much for reading. ~**

 **~Happy Holidays everyone~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks so much for your follows, favs, and reviews. You guys are miraculously awesome! Comments are greatly appreciated as always and of course, questions you guys might have. Also, am I keeping the characters ok in characters, despite it being an AU? Sorry, I always worry about that lol.**

 **Enjoy my pretties!**

 **Reviewers questions:**

 **Cookiebook322: Thank you so much!:} I'm glad you like my idea. If you think I'm faltering in any way, please don't hesitate to tell me. As for putting Ocs in there, I'm not really sure. I might for maybe a villain, but if you had any suggestions, don't hesitate to share. Thanks for your insightful comment and it made me take into considerations of things I never thought of before.**

 **Rose Tiger: Thank you!:} Sadly, our sweet Marinette doesn't pay for the dress because she thinks she had the right to have it. As for her parents, they might or might not find out. I have to make that a little of a suspenseful surprise.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Chat Noir. If I did, there would be a season 2.**

 **Chapter 4:**

The morning sun came winking upon the beautiful city of Paris. Owners of various shops began to open up and start a brand new day on this cold Tuesday. Tikki's Craft store was the first to open and Tikki was patiently waiting for customers to come strolling in.

Tikki drank slowly of her mug filled with hot chocolate while she re-read yesterday's newspaper. Tikki frowned heavily at the new criminal that called herself Ladybug. Tikki found herself a little tick off because Ladybug was her alter ego back in America.

"Hawk Moth must have secretly put that little info in the paper, probably to get a rise out of me," Tikki said with heavy annoyance.

She let out a sigh. "Well, no matter, this old Ladybug is long gone. If he wanted a new one so bad, he should have been Ladybug," Tikki giggled at the image of him wearing a black polka dotted bodysuit.

It was quite comical to imagine.

The last time she ever suited up as Ladybug was probably around eight years ago. It was during the time when the Akuma Mafia was settled in New York City before they made their way to Paris. She still remembered that fateful day at Notre Dame where she decided it would be the last time that Ladybug would prowl the night. However, she knew she was in the Mafia for life, no matter what she did, Adrien's mother even knew that before she took her own life.

Tears began to form in her eyes, but she brushed them away quickly. Tikki did not want to reminisce that tragedy, it was still hard for her to endure after all these years. Also, the woman wasn't just Adrien's mother, she was Tikki's very best friend.

"You look blue, Tikki. Is it because someone stole your thunder?" She heard a very familiar voice ask her.

Tikki toyed a ringlet of her red hair with hidden black highlights. "No Plagg, as a matter of fact, I am just ecstatic of the new recruit," Tikki replied indifferently.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Plagg taunted.

Tikki glared at him. "If you came here just to annoy me, then show yourself out or buy something for once and get out!"

"I would buy something from you, but you don't have any edible stuff in here, particularly cheese for that matter." He said with a huff.

She crossed her arms. "Please enlighten me why I ever dated you, again?" She asked, but wasn't really expecting him to comply with an answer.

"You got tired of being a goody-goody-two-shoes, until I came in and made your life claw some!"

"As I said before, leave those cat puns to Chat Noir," Tikki retorted with an eye-roll.

"Well, I remember when we started to date, you used to love my cat puns!" Plagg said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, back then, before they became so aggravating and you became a jerk," She replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Also, your unhealthy obsession with cheese," Tikki shuddered at the thought.

"Anyways, off to another serious subject. Aren't you curious who this Ladybug is behind the mask?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

Tikki let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, do you know who she is, Plagg?" Tikki found it quite strange that Hawk Moth had hired another young criminal to join him.

He does realize he's risking the lives of children, right? Then again, he made Adrien work with him at the tender age of twelve, so he probably never cared about the age limit. Not even when he was risking the life of his son.

Selfish jerk.

"It's the girl who came into your store the other day, Marinette, I heard," Tikki's entire body ran cold.

No, no, no. Tikki thought to herself in denial like a broken record.

"You're lying," Tikki said through clenched teeth.

"I am known as a liar, Tikki, but I don't lie to you," He said as he made his way towards the exit.

"Marinette is coming to the mansion to train around eightish, you might want to stop by and help her become the notorious Ladybug you once were," He frowned when Tikki looked down on the floor.

"I warned you, Tikki. We have the Akuma Mafia attached to our rear end, you always have to be cautious on who you talk to." He said to her sadly as he slowly opened the door.

"Wait!" Plagg heard her call out to him.

He shuts the door before he turned to stare at her with concern.

"Can I have a hug?" She asked him hesitantly while putting her arms out.

He made his way towards her before he put her in a possessive hug. He heard his Tikki trying to hold back her sobs, but she was failing miserably. He knew the guilt was eating her alive and he found himself enjoying it. He always liked her being dependent on him because he kept her together. Physically and emotionally. Plagg knew that she loathed needing him and she would be hating herself for it later. However, his Tikki would always surrender herself to him in the end.

Plagg let out a triumphant smirk because his devious plan led her to this state in his arms. Chat ending up in that particular tailor store was no coincidence, Plagg may have given him a suggestion on what store to steal a dress, which so happened to be where Marinette was. Also, he may have put a good word in for Marinette to join, besides Adrien trying to convince Hawk Moth to let her in. Adrien was a good at purrsuasion, but Plagg was better at it.

"Shh, it's okay, maybe you can talk some sense into her when you come over later," He said reassuringly while she nodded her head in response.

Things are going purrfectly. He thought to himself with a dark chuckle.

 **XOX**

I stared dumbstruck at the training room and the people in the training room. It's like I stepped into a whole new world. Are these people even human?! I saw one girl swinging from the ceiling and hanging upside down like a bat.

"It's improper for a lady to have their mouth open, Princess," Chat said to me with a chuckle.

I blushed at this and fiddled with my hands. "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in, they're just…"

"Intimidating?" He asked with a smirk.

I looked away from him. "Relax, Purrincess. Show that radiating confidence of yours and you would fit right in," He said as he strolled in first.

I noticed everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Chat with a hint of fear in their eyes. Soon after, I followed right behind him with my head held up high. I ignored the curious glances and glares being directed at me. Being Ladybug, gave me an advantage than being the flustered Marinette.

Chat Noir stopped in front of a giant balance beam. A smile came upon my face because I loved doing gymnastics. I don't know how to explain it, but it made me feel free and it was sort of therapeutic.

"Do you wanna give it go?" He asked me, but it seemed more of a statement.

I nodded my head furiously.

I climbed onto it and took a deep breath as I balanced my clumsy feet.

"It's important to always keep your balance, you will need to benefit this exercise because it will help you with assignments for the future…" Chat said, but his voice seemed so far away like a lost ship.

"Always look up, never down, think of yourself that can defy gravity…" His voice was hypnotic.

I found myself doing good old back flips before I put my hands on the balance beam and let my feet stand upright.

I could feel my heart beating in adrenaline, it was a very wonderful feeling.

"Well, I guess the new recruit is not afraid of heights," I heard a new voice that almost distracted me from my balance.

I jumped off the balance beam and turned to face this new person. My eyes bulged slightly when I recognized who it was. Magician of Misfortune. He could disappear himself during a scene of the crime without a trace. He always made grand entrances for his crimes and knew had to make a mind-blowing disappearance.

"Who are you, newcomer?" He asked curiously. His tone of voice seemed inviting and friendly.

"My name is Ladybug, and I'm already familiar with who you are," I said with a breeze. If I was back as Marinette, I would have been tongue-tied at the spot.

I put my hand out before he took his hand in mine to shake.

"Ladybug, I hope to see some very bad things from you in the future," He smirked at me deviously.

I smirked at him back. "I start on Saturday night and I don't think you will be disappointed," Where in the world did this confidence within me come from?

"Well, when you finish your first assignment. How about I take you to the Eiffel Tower and we can…. Ow!" Chat hit the poor magician behind the head.

Poor guy.

"Sorry, Ladybug and I are partners in crime and we stick together like yarn and catnip. So I purrfer to not be the third wheel in the activity you plan for **_my_ ** partner."

Okay, he really put that cut pun a little too far. Also, I feel like there's a double meaning behind their conversation, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I can always make you disappear," He retorted while rubbing his sore head where Chat dug his sharp claws in.

"Quit being jealous, Kitty, he wants us to become friends," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Believe me, Ladybug. He would love to get more acquainted than that beautiful intelligence of yours," Chat said before he pulled me away from the glaring magician.

"Chat, come on, he was just being… welcoming," I would have said nice, but I felt like that would be the wrong thing to say in a room full of bad guys.

"Are you really that naive, Ladybug? Well, you are my purre princess." When he said pure, minus his cat pun, a light bulb clicked in my mind. Also, when Chat whispered to me about the magician making my v card disappear if I had gone to the Eiffel Tower with him.

My face was red as a fat tomato. I've never been so mortified in my entire life. Basically, that pervert magician takes girls there for activities and games. And no, I'm not talking about video games.

Far from it.

"You need to not be so trustworthy, Princess. Think back to when your parents must have told you about no talking to strangers," He informed me like I was a small child.

"Well, you're a basically a dangerous stranger, so how can I trust you?" I retorted back strongly.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before a hidden smile formed. "You may not really trust me," I scoffed at him before he glared at me.

"But, I believe trust is earn, and I don't trust you that much either," I don't know why, but it sort of hurt when he said that.

How strange.

I glanced at him before I smiled slightly. "Well, if you're willing to give it a shot, then I'll try to make you trust me also,"

Before he could reply, murmured whispers among people halted him. I looked to see what the commotion was before I stopped dead in my tracks.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. What I saw was another version of Chat Noir and Ladybug. They looked straight at us and I felt my confidence went straight out the window.

This other Ladybug looked like she was staring straight into my very soul and she looked vaguely familiar.

"Ladybug, may I please have a word with you?" The other Ladybug asked me, but it seemed more like a polite demand.

In a daze, I followed her, but I made sure that Chat followed right behind me. However, it seemed my luck was not in my favor anymore.

"Alone," She said without looking back.

I glanced at Chat and saw that he had his hand behind his neck... conflicted.

Adrien did that too when he was nervous.

How funny.

I gave Chat a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, Kitty, I'm sure she'll fetch you the moment she's done with me,"

Chat nodded, but he showed me by his expression that he knew I felt uneasy.

We haven't really worked together yet, but he could already see through my body language. It's a little unnerving, but kind of nice.

I took a deep breath and I continued to follow her.

Wondering what this Ladybug wants to talk to me about?

 **Dun, Dun, Dun, sorry, had to put a mean cliffhanger.**

 **~Thoughts of who this other Ladybug is and thanks for reading~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Happy 2017, you guys. I want to thank for the favs, follows, and your wonderful feedback for this story. I'm back at school now, so you know what that means, but I'll try to post as soon as I can. Right now, the teachers are going easy on us because we're still in holiday la la land. This is more of a filler chapter, but I promise the next one is when shit is about to go down. LOL.**

 **Enjoy my pretties!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, if I did, well, I would have a pet cat kwami named Plagg.**

 **Chapter 5:**

The other Ladybug brought me into her luxurious bedroom. There was a crystal chandelier that brightened the whole room up, with wooden bookshelves filled with various brands of books, and a very pink canopy bed.

She motioned me to sit down on her bed and I complied without a hint of hesitation. I fiddled with my hands as she stood observing me.

Did I have something on my face or something in my hair? The way she kept gazing at me was quite uncomfortable.

Finally, she broke off her calculating stare.

"I guess I better get this over with," She said while mumbling to herself

Huh?

Before I could even blink, she swiftly took off her mask and this time I was the one gawking at her like an idiot.

No way!

"Tikki?!" I exclaimed in complete shock.

Tikki gave me a weak wave.

"Surprise," She said meekly like a mouse.

I was a complete mess. I kept stuttering out questions towards her that didn't even make sense for me to comprehend. Here I thought my stuttering towards Adrien was bad, no, this one takes the cake.

Tikki put her hand over my mouth to silicene me and she looked at me reassuringly.

"I know that you are confuse, but in time I'll explain everything bit by bit. However, I need you to explain a few things to me as well. Like how in the world did you become a criminal and why are you working with the Akuma Mafia?"

I gently put her hand away from my mouth. "I'm not a criminal, Tikki, the newspapers portrayed me as such. Also, you know how financially my family's bakery business is in, and this is my only chance to come up with the money to save it." Tikki looked at me sadly as she reflected my words.

"Sweetie, you're doing no good deeds to our society," Tikki stated.

"Yes, I know, but I have good intentions for doing those immoral deeds to our society. Also, aren't you being a bit of a hypocrite, Tikki? " I confirmed strongly.

She sighed as I called out on her martyr bullshit.

"And besides, I'm only working for him until late February or early March, once my family is financially stabled," I said with an afterthought.

"He might let you off the hook, but once you're in, you can never go back. Trust me on this one, Marinette. I did try to not work for him anymore, but I'm back where I started," Tikki put her hands in the air in exasperation.

I knew that I was risking a lot, but it was too late for me to back out now. I told her this and Tikki shook her head.

"You haven't really done anything for him yet, it's not too late for you to redeem yourself," Tikki said desperately.

"Didn't you read the paper? I stole that red dress, so I am currently a wanted criminal now," I said sarcastically as I made my way to the door.

"Marinette," She called to me pleadingly.

Tikki came over to me and handed me her ladybug earrings.

"Promise me that you will always wear them when you're Ladybug," Tikki said as she looked me dead in the eye.

"What are they, exactly?" I asked her perplexed as I put them on.

She gave me a smile with a hint of twinkle in her violet eyes.

One day, I'm going to ask her about where she got those cool, color contacts from.

"Think of them as a Jiminy Cricket when you find yourself in a sticky predicament. And it's up to you if you are willing to to listen..."

 **XOX**

I never quite knew what Tikki meant about the whole Jiminy Cricket thing. However, once that Saturday came around, let's just say that I should have listened to that little voice inside my earrings.

 **~Thoughts and Thanks for reading~**


End file.
